I am Jack's Pathetic Impotence
by Monty
Summary: It starts from where the movie ends. Please read and review


Author: Monty  
  
Title: I am Jack's Pathetic Impotence  
  
Summary: Starts at the end of the last movie. Please read and Review.  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Apologies: This is the property of Chuck Palahniuk and Jim Uhls. This does not belong to me I do not pretend it does... All characters are copyrighted unfortunately, not by me... God I wish. Well I hope I don't ruin the genius work.  
  
=================================  
  
I am Jack's Stupidity... I thought to myself as I looked outside to see four credit card buildings blew to there demise.  
  
I am Jack's Ignorance... I thought to myself as I remembered taking out the guy who got us here.  
  
I am Jack's sorry excuse... I thought to myself as I looked desperately for an answer in all this.  
  
I am Jack's Pathetic Impotence... as I nearly threw the gun to the ground.  
  
I am Jack's in authenticity... These were my actions not Tyler's. Now I have to be Tyler.  
  
I am Jack's negativity... I can't do this... I am not a creative son of a bitch set out to destroy what I need.  
  
In Tyler we trusted and without Tyler I am lost. I look to the future that I have taken and begin to realize the stupidity of my act. I am Jack's solace of contempt. For my alter ego that could have given us everything and instead in a selfish rant I plea-bargained for the wrong option. I was taken to my limit over and over again only to realize that I could go further. Every time I said enough, Every time I cried mercy. He bent my will to that next step.  
  
"What makes you think I am done, you pathetic runt!" said a voice from behind. I turn and see what I want to see and what I fear most. Tyler is standing there and I am scared as Shit, "You, I killed you."  
  
"No I let you kill me you think for a second I would let you ruin all my work," says Tyler. Then I notice the gun in his hand. And Marla that cancer, who has been looking at me for the last five minutes like I am crazy, is blown away and Tyler is to blame.  
  
"Why did you do that?" I question.  
  
"Why did I do what? You are the one with the gun," Tyler states. I look down and realize the gun is still in my hand. Tyler made me shoot her. Damn Marla didn't have to die.  
  
"We do not need her?" Tyler motions to the corpse that once was Marla.  
  
"Is life that unimportant to you?" I stare questionably.  
  
"Is life that unimportant to you?" Tyler asks back.  
  
"Don't do this to me I do not need my questions asked back to me," I reply.  
  
"You were the one quick to kill me." Tyler stabs at me.  
  
"God dammit Tyler, can't you see we need medical attention," I say.  
  
"There is just one thing I have to do, goodnight little boy." Tyler says.  
  
=============================  
  
My next moment I had a neck brace and felt the contingencies of badly sewn stitches. Obviously I thought to myself. One of Tyler's goons did this, like he would go to a hospital. However, technically they are my goons as well. I picked up a newspaper. I could not be fully sure on how long ago it was dated. The title was "The Blast That Set Us Free." I realize as soon as I pick it up that it was referring to the buildings that had been destroyed. The article talked of not just the ones I saw happen but many buildings in many cities in the United States. I realized for the first time that the United States was now a third world country. I thought to myself, he really did it.  
  
I think about a fight that I had with a new guy. I liked opening the new guys up to something they have never felt. How I felt when Tyler pushed me into Fight Club. By the end of the fight he is in love with pain and he is now hooked to Fight Club. He was different though, a bigger guy. I knew he would over compensate the fact I was so small, even though, I am very wily and a pretty good fighter. I knew he would have a new life that he would be hooked to this boxing club, Fight Club is worse then heroine it is so addicting that you can't stop and you crave that next fight.  
  
"You know what your problem is?" A familiar voice questions me. I knew it only to be Tyler. "You dwell to much on the past and you never think of what could happen next. You are a smart guy if you choose to make yourself creative. God, do I have to tell you everything and so you can contemplate it for the next three days. You really are pathetic." "If I am so pathetic why even use me?" I replied back.  
  
"Listen to yourself even now you are questioning me. Will you stop questioning everything and to answer your question. I have to find out if you are worthy to join Fight Club again."  
  
"You started it back up..." as I stop myself...  
  
"There you go questioning again. How long do you think I have been in control?" Tyler replies.  
  
"I don't know," I stop myself before I try to ask another question.  
  
"You are learning. To tell you the truth today I make my mind up on whether I need you any longer. I am in control of you enough so that I could last three weeks and then drop you off for a place for a day let you get some sort of bearing just in time for me to get back into your little head and do my work, Today I make my decision on whether you are worth it." Tyler says as the last bit of his cigarette hits the floor. He moves his foot over it and smoothers it by grinding it into the ground. He looks at me and simply says, "Any questions?" I stare blankly at him. "Good," he continues. There is a small matter of shooting me that we are going to need to discus." I look at him and I finally can say I know what fear is when I look into his eyes and see nothing. "I have something I want you to take care of." 


End file.
